Memento Mori
by Danlexkat26
Summary: 2158 AD-Homo sapiens,the dominant species. Powerful by greed,hypocrital by morals,& sadistic by force is challenged by the Rise of The Ascosa. In this bloody revolution, Claude Merr's destiny is carved out as The Ascosa set out global HUMAN extermination.
1. Reverto

Chapter 1-Reverto

The morgue was obscure, the only light visible emanated from a large round orb of light from above. A metallic surgical bed lay in the middle, surrounded by the onlookers of the stiff figure on it. On the bed lay the still frame of a bald middle-aged man, with a pronounced nose and large dark eyebrows. The unfortunate soul had arrived at Emergency Department of the General Medical Hospital with a terrible cough a week ago, that several hours later had won over his pitiful life. He had not been claimed by any family members, and as a result was to be studied and practiced on by medical school students.

The group was clustered around the surgical bed, resembling a guard of angelic beings due to their pure white coats and youthful faces. As they stood eyeing the white sheet of cloth covering the body, a middle aged man came into the morgue and made his way to the students. After dawning on a pair of rubber gloves and adjusting them with an elastic s_nap_,

"I remember, my first time in here" Dr. Sullivan quietly commented. "I never thought the smell would penetrate my nostrils, as it did. So I warn you."

With a trained motion, he carefully uncovered the body. The strong smell of the preservative escaped from within, which caused a couple of the students present to choke.

"But don't worry..._you _get used to it after a while." he chuckled.

"But before we proceed, can you please refresh my memory of your names?"

The group of students eyed each other nervously. A short, bulky young man took the initiative instantly. "Yes, Dr. Sullivan it would be my pleasure."

"My name is Joseph Atkins. This young classmate of mine is Beatrice Jones." he said signaling to a slender petite girl, with auburn hair neatly tied up behind her surgical mask.

"And over there are Derek Smith, Jue Young and Claude Merr." As their name was said each student gave a slight nod, or signal of acknowledgement. Smith gave the impression of being an all-star basketball player, while Young was small, and slim. Above the surgical mask a pair of dark slender eyes could be seen, along with her pale complexion. Merr on the other hand, was a bit taller, although shorter than Smith; brown curls could be seen escaping the net covering his hair.

"You four, don't need to be so shy. You can call me Ted, if that makes you feel better." the gracious doctor commented.

"Oh really? That would be an honor." exclaimed Joseph Atkins. "I mean almost half the world knows who you are, and it's a privilege to be studying along your side. You're a leader in the field of medicine. Your face can be seen all across the covers of medical journals such as _The International Journal of Computational Biology and Drug Design, _and the _Journal of Experimental Medicine_ and you were even named _TIME Person_ of the Year! It's unbelievable, what your laboratories have done for humanity, I mean from producing mechanical vaccines against AIDS and cancers… But to call you by 'Ted' that would be truly an honor. I mean my Mom keeps on blurting out to all her friends how truly lucky she is to have a son like me, but wait 'till they hear this."

"Really? That's amusing." the physician commented looking around nervously, he continued "Well now, we should get on. We can't let this corpse go to waste with our chit-chat. Dr. Gomez took her time to prepare it for us; it would be a disappointment to let her work go to waste. Now to make the first opening incision... "

The students had gathered closer to the doctor as he excitedly explained the procedure, gesturing with his hands as needed. Ever since he had entered the morgue, Claude's chocolate colored eyes had never left the figure of the corpse on the steel bed.

He now stood near the head of the body, staring intently at the peaceful face, while Dr. Sullivan went on explaining. His eyes followed the body from head to toe, carefully examining it. From close up, Claude could see the face's pallor, the man's skin seemed to be very delicate. He felt that it could crumble into a million fine particles, under the pressure of a simple touch.

Although the skin was almost translucent, no veins or arteries could be seen beneath it.

_How odd._

He thought to himself.

_How odd, indeed._

Just then his thoughts were interrupted, as he was slightly nudged by Jue Young's elbow on his side.

He looked up from the corpse, to see Dr. Sullivan cheerfully staring at him.

"So, what do you say Mr. Merr?" he questioned.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry...I…" Claude fumbled with his words; he had no idea what was going on since his attention had diverted from the examination.

"No need to worry, my boy. I was just offering you the opportunity to make the first incision. Your anatomy and physiology instructor, Professor Riggins says you are wonderful with the science of anatomy."

Claude shot a nervous glance at the corpse, and looked once back again at Dr. Sullivan. But before he could answer, Atkins interrupted, quickly volunteering to be the one to make the first incision.

The doctor looked at Claude once more waiting for his protest, before giving Atkins the surgical blade.

Atkins took the blade in his hand and carefully prepared to make the cut. He leaned over the figure, as Dr. Sullivan instructed him and positioned the tip of the blade on the corpse's bare chest, just as Dr. Sullivan acknowledged that the location was perfect.

Just then Joseph leaned a few inches closer to get a better angle, but as he did so a drop of sweat ran down his forehead until it reached his chin.

In the blink of an eye, the drop fell onto the corpse's bare chest.

And in that blink of an eye, another pair of eyes opened for the first time in a couple of days

the _pale man's_ eyes

_the corpse's eyes_.

With a lighting quick motion, its white hand grabbed the steel blade and trusted it back sending Joseph Atkins flying across the room.

Screams erupted from the morgue, as the unsuspecting students and doctor took in the scene. The pale man stood up on the metal bed and in one movement of his powerful hand seized Dr. Sullivan by the throat. Both Jue and Beatrice stood petrified with terror. The physician clasped both hands on the pale man's trying desperately to loosen his grip. With his other arm, the pale man took a swipe, sending Jue, Beatrice and Claude flying to the opposite side of the room, crashing against the wall.

As Claude's back hit the wall and he fell to the floor, crashing onto a small cart full of surgical tools, his hand flew toward a _Langenbeck Amputating Knife _that he had knocked over. He quickly got up and sprinted toward the monster of a man which had almost suffocated the doctor, who was gasping and struggling to remove the pale man's hands from his throat.

"So, Luciano. You were not really dead were you?"

Claude remarked with a smirk, as he reached the pale man.

"And guess what? You're not that smart either." And with that, he pulled the sharp knife he had picked up and jammed it against the man's left eye socket.

The pale man then let out a blood curling scream, releasing Dr. Sullivan. Who fell to the ground with a heavy _thud._ As the physician lay unconscious on the floor, Claude kicked the monster off of the metal bed. The enraged creature took out the sharp instrument from his injured eye, and as he swiveled it in his hand he looked up toward Claude Merr.

Although his left eye had been deeply punctured, there was a deep gash but no blood was gushing out.

"Very skilled, but regardless of your agility you are nothing more than a pathetic human," the pale man spoke in a soft velvety voice.

"You are no match for me."

Without warning, the pale man looked up and smiled. As the smile amplified, the corners of his beautifully carved lips presented two long white teeth.

His tantalizing smile widened, and before Claude could react he was pressed up against the wall. The colorless creature was holding him by the throat, his unbelievably snow white face inches away from his.

Once more Claude was able to see the perfect marble face, with the pronounced nose and large obscure eyebrows, but this time it was fully alive.


	2. Auxilium

**

* * *

**

All the characters that have appeared to this point, or all mine. I will inform the readers when I use characters that are not my own.

**Please Read and LEAVE REVIEWS!**

The day had been dragging slowly on. Looking from her office window, at the grey sky, the secretary gave a long exasperated sigh. _More rainy days_, she silently thought to herself. She quietly sat down once again behind her desk, on a huge office chair that had been provided for her by Mr. Marconi, the Vice-President of Lincoln Investments and Financing Company.

She sat on its edge, apparently reluctant to lean back all the way. The chair or sofa, as you could also call it, was intimidating. Instead the young woman started examining the tray of coffee she had picked up earlier for her boss. There was an empty coffee cup in one of the cup holders, while in another her own coffee cup sat, untouched. She picked up the cup and took off its lid, carefully examining its contents, and took one small sip of the brown liquid. It wasn't hot anymore, but it still tasted sour and she set it down once more, with a look of disgust in her face. _Coffee, eww…never have liked it._ She quickly got up and ran to the corner of the small office, where the water fountain was, taking a small cone shaped cup into her hand waiting for the cup to fill up. When the cup was full, she swiftly drank it in a gulp, just then her office door opened with a slam, which almost made her choke.

A tall well built man came in; holding a suitcase in one hand and a piece of a half eaten donut in the other came in.

"Oh, so how was your first day? Miss DeMarti?" the young man excitedly asked, in a booming voice.

"Fine…fine, by all matters…Mr. Marconi" the young girl faintly replied, as she still struggled not to let any water pass down into her respiratory passage.

"If you have any questions or commentaries, just feel free to ask me ok?" Mr. Marconi kindly added.

"I will, you don't have to worry about a single thing." The girl replied quietly, as she moved toward the desk to grab her hand purse.

"I'm sure I don't." the vice-president replied cheerfully, looking at Miss DeMarti with a wide grin. The young secretary just smiled weakly, and Mr. Marconi looked disappointed for a second.

The two then headed toward the door, and into the hallway that lead to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Mr. Marconi started the conversation once more. He talked about the company's current economic condition and how many employees they had, and so on and so on. Although Miss DeMarti tried to concentrate on her boss's conversation, her mind couldn't concentrate; instead she stared blankly at the elevator's floor numbers. Since they were on the thirteenth floor of the building it took the elevator some time to get to the first floor, just before the doors opened, Miss DeMarti felt a heavy hand on her right shoulder. She was brought back to reality from dreaming about the illuminated numbers in the elevator, and saw Mr. Marconi looking at her with concern.

"Honey, you don't have to work if you don't want to. I think it would be better if you took some rest first, these times have been very difficult for you." Mr. Marconi said.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. It was nothing really."

"If you say so. Just understand that as your father's business associate _and _friend, I want the best for you, Eunice."

"…I understand….well I've got to go now. Thanks for giving me a job. See you Monday, Mr. Marconi" Eunice replied giving Mr. Marconi one last smile, and letting his hand slip from her shoulder. She quickly exited the building, and as she was approaching her silver Nissan Maxima _2158_ it started sprinkling. Eunice rushed toward her car, and once inside let herself relax. Just then she felt her cell phone vibrate in her black coat's pocket. She took it out and saw the caller id showing the initials, C.M., she flipped the phone open.

"Hello…what's going on now?" she answered in a bored tone.

The voice on the other end, answered nervously. "_Hey…would you like to go for a cup of coffee, with me today?"_

"Sure, I guess so." Eunice answered, still remembering the bitter coffee she had tasted a while ago.

"_Ok, well I'll wait for you next to the Clinton monument on Rockefeller street, you do know where that is, right?"_

"Yeah, in front of Memorial General Hospital." the girl responded drowsily.

"_Um…yeah…in front of the __**hospital**_the voice answered giving a small nervous laugh from the other end.

"All right I'll go pick you up…just don't tell me what you've done now, I don't like that tone of voice."

Eunice snapped her cell phone close, and turned on the car revving up the engines, before she headed to the Memorial General Hospital.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Feel free to give any suggestions, and if you are writing a story I may be able to give you suggestions too. **

**and Please REVIEW!**


End file.
